


Prompt 8 - small excerpt

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Classification AU [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Classification AU, Littles Are Known, No Slash, No Smut, Regressuary, light mentions of the other grumps, regressuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character A meets the rest of the gang





	Prompt 8 - small excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> School's been preventing me from writing but I'm trying to catch up <3

Sonya didn't meet everyone until she went to the grump space. She met Arin, of course. He was there half the time when Dan would come to the center. For moral support, obviously, but everyone always assumed that he was Dan's sub.

He wasn't.

She first met Suzy after that. It wasn't planned. But it had gone amazingly well since she was out of headspace and didn't have to worry about forgetting names. Suzy had been kind, treating her like a person and not like the broken glass everyone else saw her as. Well, everyone aside from Dan's friends.

Brian was next. Sonya had to admit that even now she would get scared when his eyes when all soulless. But she knew Brian would never hurt her, just like she knew none of the other grumps would, either.

Each meeting for the other grumps went smoothly. She was adored both in and out of headspace, which took a lot of time and reassurances to sink in.

It was when she was meeting Dan's family for the first time that she was truly nervous. With everyone else there was that ever present fear that someone wasn't who they really said they were. That it was all just a facade and everything would come into light the second she was alone with them.

Which never happened, of course. They had all proven to be nothing but trustworthy.

But Dan's family would be honest with him. Which was both better and worse. On the one hand, Sonya would know right off the bat if they liked her or not. On the other hand, _Sonya would know if they liked her or not._

But everything had gone smoothly. She guessed Dan had talked to them beforehand. Most older generation had the mindset that Littles should neither be seen nor heard. This was not the case this time. His family treated her like any other human, with a few slip ups here and there.

And even if they couldn't quite take care of her in her headspace, they still tried and held her until Dan was able to take over.

New people were still terrifying. It took months to be comfortable even going outside. But knowing Dan would be right by her side made everything better.


End file.
